


ｄｅｓｃｅｎｔ[1ｐ/2ｐ!ｈｅｔａｌｉａ]

by Alesiduex



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesiduex/pseuds/Alesiduex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Reader insert]Witches, Vampires, Death singers, Humans, and Espers all co-existed in one world. With only a piece of paper keeping them from going at each other's throats and starting another war, tensions begin to rise when Humans are suspected of developing human weapons capable of ending the entirety of all races. You are what the other supernatural beings call 'the Witch Queen' ruling over your race with an iron fist. You are ruthless and unforgiving, but that'll change after the threat of extinction is imminent. Will you help your race prevail against the Humans, or will you watch yourself crumble underneath them? [2p!Supernatural!Hetalia x Witch!Reader x 1p!Human!Hetalia]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ｒｅｖｅａｌ

“There’s something awful about you.”  
 

You smiled, eyes glinting golden briefly. You tilted your head as if his words intrigued you. They didn’t. Humming in curiousity, you clamped your hands behind your back as you circled him.  
 

“Something awful? How so?”  
 

You stopped yourself in front of him, your eyes connecting with his. Though almost immediately, he broke contact. It was smart of him to. If he had remained, then it would have been far easier to end his life.  
 

“You kill others for fun, correct? That makes you awful.”  
 

Fun? He thought you did things such as that for fun? It stopped being fun after the first 50 years, now it just felt like a boring routine you follow every day. Even now, confrontations like these seemed old, and tasteless. It lacked the excitement you thought you’d have when you first started. Shaking your head, your smile dropped, a frown etching into the corners of your mouth.  
 

“It stopped being fun a long time ago. Even now I’m bored out of my mind. So what do you say we end this quickly? I’ve got towns to terrorize.”  
 

“You’re very rude, do you know that?”  
 

Sighing, you shrugged your shoulders. This is why you hated associating with vampires, they often thought of themselves as higher beings.  
 

“You’re the one who showed up here, so what’s your business here anyway other than questioning me?”  
 

He raised his blue tinted eyes toward you, a smile creeping up his face, his fangs peeking through. He was up to something.  
 

“I want to make a deal with you, an alliance you could say.”  
 

Alliances weren’t your thing. You didn’t make friends or establish truces with others, you either killed them or didn’t. Even if it were rare of you to show mercy, you didn’t bother making petty deals. Laughing, you shook your head.  
 

“Why would _I_ do that? I’ll have you know I’m quite fond killing you vampires. Your blood can make great potions if paired with forget-me-not, not to mention your teeth either.”  
 

Your laughing ceased, a smile taking its place once more as he visibly shuddered.  
 

“There is someone, or something out there killing off my kind. I wouldn’t come here if I had to, but-“  
 

“’ _My_ kind?’ Are you perhaps the King?”  
 

Your smile widened. You had the _king_ within your reach. If you had killed him now, you’d be able to brag to everyone about how you slayed a king. Or better yet, you could enslave him. You figured that would knock him off his high horse, acting as though you were beneath him most of time. Though now, you had something he wanted. Protection.  
 

He shook his head vigorously, his short pink locks swaying. You didn’t believe him. There were ways to force the truth out of him. You were a witch, it was foolish to lie to one. Lifting your index finger toward him, golden mist began to form, twirling around your finger.  
 

“Are you sure you aren’t? I have ways of making you talk.”  
 

“Fine, just don’t do anything. Yes, I’m the king. And I’m begging you, please form an alliance with us. I don’t want to see my people become their next victims.”  
 

As the golden mist dispersed from around your finger, you applied your finger to the bottom of your lip in thought. You still needed to know _exactly_ who these people were, if you were going to consider helping anyone. It would be troublesome allying with anyone, but it was better than sitting around and doing nothing. Maybe this would cure your boredom.  
 

“You still haven’t told me who these people are, _your majesty_.”  
 

You smiled toward him, mockingly. If you were going to help the vampires, you wanted some things in return. Your help doesn’t come free. You’d have to bring up the subject of payment soon, maybe even grab you some precious gems the king was said to keep locked up.  
 

“They’re a group of humans-“  
 

“ _You’re_ scared of some weak _humans?_ “  
 

“Y/n, let me finish. They’re not any ordinary group of humans. They’ve somehow taken the powers of those they’ve _slain_. They’re far more powerful than any regular human. Though, I was told that they aren’t as powerful as the ones naturally born with it, so we still have the upper-hand. I’m not sure if any of your generals had informed you, but they’ve also killed your witches.”  
 

You raised an eyebrow at this. How could humans even possess powers like that? A Supernatural being’s power is too much for a human to handle, so if they are taking it from the deceased, then the whole Supernatural race could be in danger. And they’ve even made it personal, attacking witches you protected. You had to act whether you liked it or not. Which meant you needed to gain the help of others.  
 

“Fine, I’ll ally with you. But, are you willing to also fight against them? They’re not just a threat to you, but the whole Supernatural race. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I can’t fight them all off by myself. I need you and the others.”  
 

“Of course, I know what I have to do. I’ll set up a meeting with the others soon. Actions need to be taken.”  
 

You turned your back toward him, as he rambled off how glad he was to have you on his side. You wondered what drove the humans to finally break the treaty you all had placed together after the first Great War, was it because you were becoming too powerful and they were able to see this, or maybe they had grew tired of having to share a world with non-humans. Humans were selfish after all. Whatever the case was, you had to remember to gather up the War Mage council. The humans were asking for a war, and you were planning on delivering one.


	2. ｌｏｙａｌｔｙ

 

“Do you actually believe those insolent beings, my queen? Humans with powers? My apologies, but it sounds extremely fictitious.”  
  


You sighed, your eyes gliding over toward one of your advisors, Margaret, who wore a black and blue colored Victorian style dress, assorted sizes of butterflies adorned her skirt. Even making their home in her elegantly styled hair, wrapping themselves in her soft midnight blue curls. You watched as the butterflies gently opened and closed their wings, her attire was probably the most interesting thing in this whole room.  
  


“I’m not sure if it is true, but if it drove the king to begging me to make an alliance, then the humans must be doing something.”   
  


Margaret nodded her head, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. She paced around the large room, something she does often when she needed to think, her butterflies struggling to trail after her. You took your eyes from her and placed them onto an elderly man, Robert, another advisor. Despite his looks, he was quite powerful. He along with your other general had trained witches into honing their skills in destructive magic in case war was something your race couldn’t avoid. Though not a lot of people could believe he was actually a general, but the military uniform decorated in medals he wore everyday had made it obvious he was.  
  


Robert wasn’t actually old, at least in appearance wise. In fact no witch was, unless they had casted the immortality spell later in their age, but he preferred to look like he couldn’t hurt anyone. ‘Element of surprise’, he calls it. It was a disguise spell, so easy even the novice of witches could cast it. You raised an eyebrow at him as if telling him to speak. He wasn’t one to stay silent during meetings like these, and you were sure he had to have seen something that either discredited the Vampires, or prove them correct.   
  


He stood up from the large oval table, you and your advisors had sat at, his smile never leaving his face. You and the others awaited in silence as he made his way over toward you.  
  


“My queen, I don’t think the Vampires are lying. I have seen the humans terrorize a town of Espers. They possessed powers no human should have.”  
  


Whispering broke out between the advisors, looks of disbelief were thrown your way. No one could actually believe that the humans, a race everyone believed to be the weakest, suddenly became a threat. It wasn’t something that anyone could even consider. Raising your hand in the air, you quickly silenced the room.  
  


“I understand that most of you don’t believe the Vampire’s accusations, but I think they are correct. The fact that one of our own had seen these humans use these powers, and that the Vampires have sucked up their pride and beg us for protection. Something must be going on, humans are the weaker race and I refuse to stand down like a coward. Now, Margaret, I need you to send your best spies to the human cities and have them find out their next plans.”   
  


Margaret nodded, a few of the butterflies that were resting in her hair fluttered a few steps away from her before morphing into human forms. They almost looked similar to Margaret, sporting the same dress and emerald green eyes but different hair colors and styles. If you didn’t know better you would’ve thought Margaret herself was one of her butterflies.  
  


“You heard the Queen. Find out what the humans are doing, I expect the best from you.”  
  


The butterflies twirled momentarily, their appearances changing into what any normal human would look like. They turned toward you, curtsying before disappearing.   
  


“My Queen, I think we should call a meeting with the Esper King, he should know what is happening to his people. Knowing him, he’d probably assume it was your doing.”  
  


You nodded your head, you didn’t really feel up to meeting with Luciano, a king who was just as ruthless as you. Because of this, he saw you as an enemy. If anything were to happen to his people, he would automatically assume you were responsible. He was hard to deal with, but if he were to see that the humans pose a far greater threat than you, then he’d be willing to help anyone just to get rid of them.  
  


“Fine, call him in. Make sure to include that this is about the humans. Anyway, this meeting’s over, I’ve nothing else to discuss.”  
  


You watched as all of your advisors rose from their seats, bowing to you before they all filed out from the large room. You didn’t bother moving, something didn’t feel right in the room, and you had a feeling you knew what it was.  
  


“What are you doing in here? Spying?”  
  


Just as these words had left your mouth, a familiar figure cloaked in black stepped out from the void she created. A smile painted on her face as she removed the hood from her head exposing the horns that sprouted from her head, and her raven black hair draping her shoulders. The Death singer Queen was here.

  
“Long time no see, right, Y/n?”  
 


End file.
